Trust And Affection
by Freakyboi143
Summary: After Relocating, Moving 2 Houston From 0ntario, Canada, Jimmy Develops A Crush On A Friend From His New School.Will He Date Him...? Will The Become Friends? How Will It End...? LEM0N SLASH. BEWARE. Guy2Guy.


Hi, Um This Is A One-Shot For Those Who Keep Tellin Me To Write More. S0RRY!!1 ) Oh and umm…..**ENJOY..**

I WALKED UP the stairs of his house. It looked a little Victorian and had a living room window that stretched outward. It kind of poked out of the house. I laughed in my head that I was going to _his_ house. I had known him for a little while, almost two months. He was a little taller than me…dark Mexican…beautiful eyes, hazel tinted with some green. He had a grand smile and he made me shudder. But he was only a friend. I was supposed to go to house to study for a math exam on the following Monday. Fridays made me dull for some odd reason. I walked up to the door and knocked. I turned on my heel and looked out into the skies. It was clear and sunny. A little warm, and moist. Good thing I wore shorts. I had on a light blue shirt. I was going to wear a Hollister one but I didn't want to come on to strong. I wore Phoenix Axe and I was ready for life to take me on. I thought I heard bouncing in his backyard. Maybe soccer of something.

"Hey," he said cheerily from behind me. He scarred me and I jumped. He had a white muscle t-shirt on and some black basketball shorts on. "Did I scares someone?" he smiled. "No!" I tried my best not to blush. Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. I starred at he shirt were sweat spots were. "Sorry, I was doing lay ups in the back." he smiled. "It's cool."

"Come in. My mom left us to ourselves. She had some things to take care of at her job." he closed the door behind me. Walked in and looked around. Lime green walls, wood paneling on the edges of the floors, top and bottom, tan leather couches and loveseat. I pretty nice flat LCD TV. Looked as if he moved in a week ago. I could tell he wasn't messy. He walked into his kitchen and I followed him, leading me outside to his backyard. It was wide and had a blacktop. He had one hoop.

"You play?" he asked laughing checking me out. "A little." I smirked lying. He went for the ball and I got a chance to check his back out. A nice firm, round one. But something to work with. He checked me the ball. I watched it bounce pass me and he busted out laughing. "What, your like that gay guy on that show, huh?" he laughed holding his stomach. I thought for a moment. _Will & Grace?!_ I started to laugh with him. "Hey, I thought you were Rosario for a second! And, anyway you and I have a test on Monday to study for." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah. Come on. I'll show you my room. Who's Rosé?" Before he went in he took of his shirt. I was shocked at the sudden impulse to grab him, vivid images of banging him on the counter, making him eat the green tender apple in the bowel on the table popped into my mind. He turned and I looked around distracting my thoughts.. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"No just thinking." _You should've said you wanted him_, my thoughts told me. "It's up here." he watched me go upstairs he followed behind me. His stairs wrapped around, and I came to a hall on my left and right.

"Right." I turned and there were two rooms. ",The door on the left." as I walked in I was left blanked faced. His room was covered in blue. His bed sheets were a deep blue with patches of square in white. On his ceiling, clouds were painted to mimic the lustrous skies. His carpet in his room was tan. He had a bookshelf on the far wall. His bed was in front of a window. The window was medium sized and the curtains were opened, shinning light on the bed. His closet was organized, clothes rested atop on hangers. Bottom's on one side, top's and coats on the latter. I laughed as I thought of bottoms and tops. "You can put your bag on my dresser if you. Be right back." he slid pass me, rubbing against me and left the room. I heard him going downstairs. I looked at his CD rack. Not a lot of weird CD's yet. I was very surprised when I saw no Britney. It held music CD's, some were albums some mixes…_Pussycat Dolls…Akon…Beyonce…Fallout Boy…Three Door's Down, some Evanescence, and some other particular ones. _

"Here." he said behind me made me shoot up and yelp. He busted out laughing

"You okay, man?" he said with uncertainty. He _actually _thought something was wrong. "I'm okay. I just get scarred easily. That's all. I'm good." I was barely catching my breathe.

"So…you have any homework I can help with or do you just want to study?" he looked at me. _Directly._ I tried to avert my gaze to something by him. I could give the impression I was looking at him. But at the same time I wasn't. "Um…I think I have some geometry…let me see." I looked in my bag and found it. We sat with our backs to the side of the bed and he showed me how to do it. ",yeah, then you times it by itself. Since it's an exponent." he finished. I think I got it.

"I think I understand it. Okay, um…now, do you want to study or do it like tomorrow or something? Cause, my head hurts." I laughed, scratching my head.. He thought for a minute. "Want to play football?" I got quiet. I shook my head _really _slow. His face turned sad. "Why? You think your going to lose or something? Cause you will." he stuck his tongue out at me. _Damn it…would you stop teasing me._

"Your going to win." I told him without a doubt. "How? Why?" he asked apprehensively. "I can't play football." he stood there for only a second.

"So? I'll just teach you. That's all. Problem fixed." he conversated casually. shrugged his shoulders. He threw the ball. I caught it and then I "fumbled" it on his rub in front of his bed. It was a black and white box like pattern.

"God…you need practice…_lots_ of it." he walked out his room and downstairs. Maybe I should ask him. Why not. No harm if he doesn't know who it is. Right? "Demario, can I ask you a question?" he turned on his heel fast. "Sure. What's up?" I was just about to open my mouth and he said more. "Wait…is something wrong?" he pondered, with expression in his voice.

"Somewhat. My friend…okay, she has this problem. She likes this guy, like alot, and she's **very** nervous to tell him, and she wants to tell him. But she's nervous. **Very,** so what should she do…?" He didn't say anything. He just stood there…his eyes started to face the floor. Then he looked up. "I think she should talk to him. For all she knows, he _might_ like her back." when he said it he raised his eyebrows. I wanted to blush so bad. My cheeks get really flushed and red when I blush. It's_ very _obvious. "So how about that football. You still want to play or are you a chicken, I might leave so dust for ya!!"

"Oh really?" I looked at him, smirking…

Surprise, surprise I got 2 touchdowns in. I was sweating like I ran to Florida from Cali. Where was the damn water boy when you needed him? Me and him were tied. 2-2. Next one wins. He passed it to me and I ran towards him. I juked him going right spinning and he ran after me. He growled as he ran faster. He was going to pounce on me like a tiger. "Rawrrrrr!!!" he hollered. I screamed and ran as fast and speedy as I could. He _actually _scarred me. He laughed at me as I felt his hands wrap around my waist as he leaped. I stumbled and he fell on top of me. He leaned closer up, near my ear making his crotch rub against me. "Gotcha!" he said triumphantly. I turned over and when I looked up at him, he stuck his tongue out and squinted. He looked like a ugly monkey. I laughed. It was actually funny to me.

"Your stupid." I told him. "You sure, cause who tackled _who_?" he said sarcastically. "Whatever." I said sharply, smiling. We went to the line where the ball was left. I threw him the ball and he ran. I tried to catch up to him. Then I ran with all my heart. I took a bold leap and grabbed his leg. He tripped and fumbled the ball. I scooped up the ball and ran in the other direction and made point. I won. He got up and walked toward me. I had this dazed look on his face. "Fine. I give…you win. Okay?" he surrendered. I was happy as hell. He's the junior jock and I beat him. I smiled. "No. you can't forfeit. I beat you. Too late!" I sung the nana nana boo boo song and jumped in a circle.

"Ugh. Fine. But you throw like a whale!" he laughed holding his stomach. Did I forget he had no shirt on this _whole _time?? His nipples were hard and wet. Sweat trickled down his body. Down to his navel and below. I followed a drop down to his short strings. "So you want me to show you how…?" I licked my lips enjoying the whole show.

"Huh?" I said confused. I was watching the sweat roll down his six pack, then to his navel again. It was like it was in rewind mode. I lost concentration when he pinched my nipple. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" he laughed. On instinct I grabbed my chest and rubbed my nipple. I had sweat circles all over my shirt. And my shirt clung to me. So I took my shirt off, showing my six pack.

"Damn Papi…I didn't know you had one of those two..." He walked over feeling on chest…his finger trailed down the centers of my very being…he placed his whole on my stomach and rubbed it in a circle…I wanted to pounce on him so bad. And I _didn't_ want to get off. I laughed out loud. It tickled. I started laughing harder from his hands and he took it as an invitation.

I feel to the ground and my stomach crunched at me as I laughed even more. His face was facing my stomach. Looking back in forth to see my expression's change. He laughed with me and then he slowly stopped tickling me. He looked up towards me and he laughed. Not like laughing, more like a laugh in his throat. He looked dead, straight into my eyes, his hazels to my dark browns, and I lost all sense of thought. Butterflies immediately came to me and I felt lighter. I had to think of something. **Quickly.** I struggled to get out from under him and he shook his head as he got up. I could tell he was forcing something away. "Umm…I have homework to do. I think I should go…" I said distracting my thoughts and avoiding the raging emotions I felt for him that were stronger than the tides of the oceans.

"Yeah…" he said leaving himself in thoughts. I dashed upstairs and grabbed my bag. I brought it downstairs and he was at the door waiting. "Wait," he started. "Don't go. Please." he asked shyly. I thought for a minute. What was he saying. _Did he like me?_ I silenced the thoughts growing. I didn't want another hater. Another hater who doesn't like you anymore cause you like them in the wrong way and you feel stupid and fall for it every time. This was the end. He was facing what he was shielding from himself. And more possibly me. "Why?" I asked. I wasn't saying any more than I needed to. "I don't know…" as he started I dropped my bag on the couch….


End file.
